The disclosure illustrates a deep rolling machine for crankshafts.
Deep rolling machine, in particular a deep rolling unit, is known from the German utility patent DE 297 13 627 U1 and the corresponding European patent, EP 0 881 041 B1. The patent holder has been building deep rolling machines known from these patents for several years. They have proven very successful in use. At the same time, the existing machines have several features that prompt further development and improvement.